


Pint-Sized Photographer

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Pint-Sized Photographer and Regular-Sized Rocker [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Child!AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, this reflects off of the scene kid AU so I love it even more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koizumi wakes up one day as a five year-old and relies on her trusty girlfriend, Ibuki Mioda to help her find a way to get back to her original age with the others around the island.</p><p>Set after the Scene Kid AU and set in the "Real World"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up in too-small shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's my first *collab* rp story with my pal NagitoKokopuffs as a (extremely) silly RP we did over skype. We aren't really sure how this came out (Which sounds really bad for a first impression, I know) but we both take criticism very well!
> 
> Important thing: Since this is a heavily-edited roleplay, the writing style will seem to change from time to time.
> 
> Feel free to tell us if we are OOC or if there are any typos!
> 
> As I said in the summary this takes place on the island. But the students have a few more restaurants and are able to drive cars.

"Uh... Ibuki?" Koizumi called throughout her girlfriend's room, she woke up this morning (later than normal, which was rare for the photographer) without the rocker and a 5 year old. "Ibuki?" she continued to call, having one of her girlfriend's now oversized T-shirts being used as a dress as she peered around a corner, finding her girlfriend. "I think I need your help.."

"WOWAH. ZUMI WHAT HAPPENED?? WOAH, WHEN DID YOU GET SO LITTLE??" Ibuki bombarded her with questions about her. Koizumi backed up slowly. "I don't know okay?" she squeaked, quickly becoming overwhelmed with so many questions from her loving girlfriend. "C-can we just get me some real clothes?"

"Even your voice and speaking thingy-ma-jiggers are childlike! Woah!" Ibuki exclaimed. "But, uh, sure, Ibuki can get you some clothes, Zumi...." Ibuki said, backing away slowly before running straight to her room. "Now, where did I keep my old dress up outfits...?". The five year-old nodded and took Ibuki's hand with a look of pure regret on her face and a large lump in her throat. " Buki... can't we ask for clothing from Peko or...." she paused to make a face "Hinata even?" 

Ibuki shook her head ‘no’ and wagged her finger at the child "Zumi, are you REALLY sure that hinata would have clothes in your size? You're about 3 feet tall!" The rocker exclaimed. "Besides, I have something that will look TOTALLY CUTE on you~" Ibuki said in a singsong voice as she pulled a sparkly pink rocker's outfit right out of her closet.

The photographer sighed and slapped a palm to her forehead. "How about Saionji then?" she questioned, raising a tiny red eyebrow. When the outfit was presented to her, she stuck out her tongue. "No. Nuh-uh I'm not gonna wear it." The child exclaimed, beginning to get upset with the situation at hand. "C'mon Zumi, don't be so stubborn. You'll look so cute in it! It even comes with a little clip on hair bow!" Ibuki added with a grin. "This is what I wore when I got kicked out of a talent show.... Ah, memories..."

The redhead poured, giving the rocker the puppy-dog eyes. "Please can we ask Saionji?" she begged, examining the outfit. "I would look like Maizono with that outfit on." Ibuki would not lose an argument with a five year-old. Not today, not never. "Oh come on! You could NEVER look like that freaking weeaboo. Just get changed, ok?" She said, wiggling the outfit in front of the photographer. "I just want to see how CUTE you look in it!!~"

Koizumi sighed, crossing her arms and now giving the death stare towards the rocker. "Why?" she questioned, returning the same eyebrow to its questioning position. "I'm gonna look stupid Ibuki!" she insisted, blushing "But if you can help me put it on.. I'll wear it. But no pictures!"

"Gyahaha! Ibuki promises, no pictures..." The rocker said mischievously, crossing her fingers behind her back. She quickly took her oversized shirt off the 5 year old and replaced it with a sparkly pink leotard. She then attached the skirt, and the bow. "Aha, you look fabulous, Koizumi! Ibuki exclaimed.The photographer sighed, scratching her sides and taking the bow off. "This is stupid and now I'm itchy.." she whined, continuing to scratch the sides and a very sorry attempt of scratching her back with resulted in her leaning against the closet door and shaking against it. 

"Now, Ibuki thinks it's time for..." She pulled a camera out of the bag she was carrying. "Picture timee~" She said excitedly. "Ibuki wants to remember this day forever!" Koizumi screamed, trying to grab her camera from her stupid dumb girlfriend. Ibuki knows how camera shy the Super High School Photographer! "Gimme gimme gimme!!" she chanted, jumping up and down weakly before giving up. "B-but 'Buki... you promised..."

"Ibuki had her fingers crossed!! Gyahahaha!!" The rocker laughed and raised the camera. "You look adorable! Say "memes"!" Ibuki giggled, seeing the look of displeasure on Koizumi's face."No no no!" the photographer squawked, covering her face in an attempt to hide her tears of humiliation. "Please stop Ibuki.. can we please talk to Saionji? Or Peko or even Sonia?"

"Well, Ibuki guesses we can talk to Sonia and see if she knows how to fix you..." Ibuki said reluctantly. "So adding a rainbow filter to these later...." Ibuki muttered under her breath as she tried to find shoes in Koizumi's size. Koizumi grumbled at Ibuki's stupid rainbow filter comment. "Sonia is super smart.. I guess" she assumed, wiping the few very small tears from her eyes with a pair of very chubby hands.

"Hmm... you can have... these!" Ibuki emerged from the shoe pile with a pair of doll shoes almost the perfect size for Koizumi's tiny feet. She jammed the five year old's feet into them and rushed out the door. She got to her car, which had bumper stickers and other decor all over it.


	2. So, uh.. Nevermind...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibuki and Koizumi go to Miss Sonia Nevermind's for some help on this very despairing adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the first three chapters almost complete, and my RP partner being at camp, and bits and pieces being a bit out of character, we (and Komaeda) HOPE you enjoy it!
> 
> -TricksterNag1to and NagitoKokopuffs.
> 
> You can find both partners at trickster-exe.tumblr.com and nagitokokopuffs.tumblr.com

Koizumi waddled out a bit less than five minutes later with a large phone book in her hands. "I'm not sitting in the back." she demanded as she plopped it down on the driver's seat.

"Koizumi... you can't reach the steering wheel, even with that thing under you..." Ibuki snickered. "And, I'm the only one old enough to drive now, hehe." the rocker teased. The five year-old continued to pout. "Well in a way I'm still the older one 'Buki" she testified before wiggling over to the passenger's seat with a small pout. "Fine you drive!"

"Thank you, Koizumi!!" Ibuki said happily, taking the steering wheel. "Now, let's see... we need to turn left here... then..." Ibuki muttered, reading the directions. "and then... DONE!" Ibuki beamed happily. Koizumi sighed, being way too short to at least see out the window. "Are we there yet?" she questioned, fidgeting with the camera around her neck.

"Shush, Zumi, let Ibuki do the driving. Also, Ibuki is 99.999% sure that we are lost." The rocker muttered. After a few more wrong turns, Ibuki took her hands off the wheel and screamed in frustration. "WHY IS DRIVING SO DIFFICULT?!!" She roared angrily. "Ibuki..." she mumbled, looking up towards her girlfriend with a sigh. "Sonia lives next door to us.." the five year-old explained. "You went down the street..."

"WHAT?? IBUKI HAS MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE!" She yelled, turning the car around. "TO SONIA'S HOUSE!!" She increased her speed and quickly came to a jarring halt right on Sonia's lawn.The child flinched at Ibuki's screeching, being tossed around by the car's heavy shifting. "You're gonna ruin Sonia's lawn." the tiny photographer worried as she began to stand up.” IBUKI DONT CARE. WE NEED TO HURRY!" Ibuki yelled, grabbing Koizumi's hand. She didn't know what she was hurrying for before aggressively slamming her finger against the doorbell. Behind the door, they could hear feet shuffling towards the door.

Sonia stepped out from behind the door with her normal smile on her face. "Hello Ibuki!" she cheered, waving her hand princess-style. "How are you today? Are you still writing your hella-rad songs?" the princess asked, closing the door behind her. "SONIA. SONIA, NO. THIS IS SERIOUS!!" She shrieked. "Koizumi....." She took a deep breath to add dramatic effect. "....has been turned into a child." She pointed her hands dramatically at her now-tiny girlfriend.

Koizumi shyly waved towards the princess, her face turning as red as her hair. "Hi Sonia.." she mumbled. "I see.." Sonia stated, her eyes wide. "Ibuki.. come inside. I may find a way to fix this." The royal insisted. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Ibuki screeched, stepping inside. "This was fun at first, but it's not anymore!! Who will pay the bills? Who will drive?! Who will take wonderful pictures of Ibuki Mioda?!!" Ibuki worried. "Please please pLEASE turn her back!! or, at least, help!!"

Sonia nervously smiled before mouthing to Koizumi "And you're the one who acts like a child." which earned a small giggle from the redhead. "Ibuki... I may help, but I am not sure we can change her back.”

The photographer raised a hand in the air "Technically I can still take pictures 'n stuff, just on a stool or something." The child did have some good reasoning. "Yeah, but there's no way our relationship will be legal now!!" Ibuki cried. "THIS IS THE WORST POSSIBLE THING!" She wailed. "Ibuki will be appreciative of all your help! Please, just make her normal!" She said, ignoring what Sonia said about not being able to change her back. "Well Ibuki, it's legal in my country but I doubt you two feel like moving.." Sonia insisted, walking inside her home. "Come inside.."

Koizumi hesitantly stepped inside Sonia's house. Ibuki was already inside, freAKING THE HELL OUT. Koizumi sighed. "...how did this even happen?" She wondered aloud. Sonia put a finger to her lip, listening carefully to what the five year-old had to say. "I have no idea.. wait here you two as I go get a book on this subject." the princess said before leaving the room.

Koizumi sat down on a chair and looked up towards Ibuki. "What are we gonna do?". Ibuki really didn't have an answer to the 5 year old's question. She looked away from Koizumi. "Ibuki doesn't know, Zumi.... Sonia will find something though, I'm sure of it!” Koizumi slid off of her stool and switched to Ibuki's lap "Alright.." she insisted. "How long do you think I have to be this young? I kinda like being able to legally being in love with you."

"Could you sing me something?" the photographer questioned, in an attempting to cheer her girlfriend up. "That could you help both of us.. a bit!"the five year-old insisted with a small smile. "Ibuki...guesses she can..." Ibuki said. "Ibuki will sing one of her happier songs." She took a deep breath, and, then, started singing. "sPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS" She screamed the first line. Koizumi tried not to flinch as Sonia walked back in holding a rather large book in her hands "What happened while I was gone?" the princess asked "I heard a loud scream and ran in here!"

"Ibuki was singing Koizumi the best song of our generation- Spooky scary skeletons!" Ibuki cheered. Koizumi moved in front of her girlfriend towards the book. "Does...does this contain something that could help with our situation?" She asked. Sonia paused for a second before slowly nodding. "I looked around in the book a bit and apparently it's a curse." the blonde started, placing the book on a table. "Apparently it's caused by despair"

"Agh! Despair!! Ibuki doesn't like the sound of that!" Ibuki screeched. "What about despair? did she feel despair? did she not feel despair? did she not get her daily recommended amount of despair??" Ibuki squawked. Koizumi shrugged "I feel pretty normal..." the five year-old hesitated with a shrug. Sonia shook her head with a sigh "She apparently has too much despair, this should wear off if about two days."

"Hmm, yes, but what about despair causes this to happen?!!!!!!!" Ibuki wondered. "How is it possible that you can have so much despair you turn back into a child?!"Sonia raised an eyebrow "I'm guessing, since I'm not the SHSL Scientist. I'm guessing Koizumi here had some childhood despair that went to her head.” The redheaded photographer nodded and stayed silent.

Koizumi could feel the sweat dripping down her head before shaking her mind out of thought. "Uhh... nothing it's nothing.!" she squeaked. "Ibuki doesn't want to pressure you into saying something you don't want to..." the rocker started. "Ibuki would never do that! Ibuki is a good friend to everyone who has ever listened to spooky scary skeletons!" She said, puffing out her chest. "But... she can't help but be SUPER curious!" The photographer puffed out her cheeks, both of them turning a dark red in embarrassment. Deciding to randomly become mute as her form of throwing a tantrum.

"Come onnn, Koizumi... please?!" Ibuki begged, not realizing how insensitive she was being. "I need to know. Then we can become closer and make sure this never happens again!" Sonia quickly handed Ibuki the book. "Maybe you two should go for a drive in order to fix this?" she questioned, noticing Koizumi's small tantrum. "But... Ibuki is terrible at driving...." Ibuki sighed. "Can you come with us?" She asked. "We need someone to drive... and Koizumi obviously can't, soooooooooo??"

Koizumi frowned, pouting towards Ibuki as a way of saying "Just us please?". The princess hated to butt in when she stated "I think you should listen to Koizumi..” But the rocker completely understood. "Ahh, okay... Don't blame ibuki if we end up in Australia though, gyahahaha!" Ibuki laughed. "Let's go!" She ran out of the house and up to the car that was parked haphazardly on Sonia's lawn. Koizumi waddled after her, waving goodbye to Sonia with a smile. "Ibuki!" the blonde called, waving to both of them. "Good luck! I hope you find what you need!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find both partners at trickster-exe.tumblr.com and nagitokokopuffs.tumblr.com


	3. If you don't know, and I don't know... who's driving the plane?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some help from Sonia Nevermind, our delightful duo go out to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my co-writer-rp-partner is coming back today from her trip, I decided to upload another chapter! Woo hoo!~

"Now, what do we need exactly, Ibuki?" Koizumi said after she climbed inside the car. "Hmm..." Ibuki thought for a moment. "Wait... IBUKI KNOWS! WE NEED.... A TIME MACHINE! TO SPEED THE DAYS UP FASTER!" Ibuki suddenly exclaimed. Koizumi groaned, sitting on top of both of the books so she could now properly being able to look out the window and snap a few pictures. "I don't think we need to go travel through time.. we could just... wait” the child exclaimed with a shrug. "WAITING?! We can't just WAIT. Ibuki can't survive, wanting only to love you, to feel your skin-" She stopped herself before she went fully into deep poetry mode. "So... what are we gonna do then?"

The photographer paused for a second and blushed for almost a solid minute, trying to hold back a nosebleed. Who knew Ibuki could be so romantic? "I don't know for once.. which is extremely odd." the redhead exclaimed, holding her camera up to the window and lightly pressing the flash button."Well, if YOU don't know, and IBUKI doesn't know.... THEN WHOS FLYING THE PLANE??!!!" Ibuki screeched. "And what are YOU taking pictures of back there???!!!!" She said in a kind of stern old lady voice.

The child giggled, continuing to take pictures of whatever scenery was outside the car. "I thought you were driving a car Ibuki" she teased, covering her mouth from her normal, breathless laughter. "Scenery... I'm take'n pictures of scenery" she exclaimed with a small smile on her face. "Be sure to add a rainbow filter afterwards!!" Ibuki teased, looking towards Koizumi. "Wanna go to a restaurant?" Ibuki asked the 5 year old.

"Sure.. " the child insisted before remembering her stupid dumb girlfriend's comment. "As long as I don't get a 'super sugoi' kid's menu we're good" Ibuki cringed at the memory of her weeaboo phase. "Ibuki thinks you probably will get a kids menu, but that's okay because Ibuki always liked the kids menus better anyway!! So much fun!!!"

The redhead rested her hand on the window’s edge as she looked over at the driver, who was still focusing on the road. Thank god. “How are the kids menu’s more fun? They’re just shitty clip-art on something made in Microsoft Paint or Word.” the child exclaimed, using her hands for a dramatic emphasis.

"But the food is sooo much better, Zumi-chan! See, there's games, free drinks, and sometimes even FREE DESSERT. Who could say no to that?" Ibuki said, turning her head to face Koizumi and no longer facing the road. Before Koizumi could think of retaliating to their discussion, she screamed "ROAD!! EYES ON THE ROAD IBUKI!!" her voice cracking slightly as she held her camera out in front of her. "To tell you the truth 'Buki, we didn't go out to eat much when I was younger." the redhead exclaimed. "When we did I just doodled on the menu and said nothing."

Ibuki finally returned her eyes to the road before saying "Wow, that must've been tough..." she said sympathetically. "When IBUKI was younger, we would ALWAYS go out to eat. I'd write the lyrics to my early songs on the menus!" Koizumi smiled at that kind of thought. Ibuki must of been really cute when she was younger. "Dare I ask, but what were your earlier songs other than 'I WAKE UP IN THE MORNING FEELIN SO SUGO-I, THINKIN BOUT WHAT IM GONNA DO TODAY WITH KOIZUMI-CHAN' " she imitated.

Ibuki blushed and glared at the reference to her weeaboo phase. "Well..... You see, Ibuki wrote many songs about this one boy she liked in elementary school. They were beautiful masterpieces, about heartbreak and lost forbidden love. Ibuki can sing one some time, if you want!!" Koizumi's eyes widened for a moment, trying not to giggle at what her girlfriend had to say. "So you even screamed in elementary school?" the redhead questioned, covering her mouth to try and hide her smile. "But maybe later. Was this guy Togami?"

Ibuki blushed again. "M-maybe..." She said, still a little embarrassed about her crush on Togami. "H-how about Friendly's for the restaurant?! Ibuki hasn't eaten there in 11037 years!!" She exaggerated. The child snickered at her girlfriend's embarrassed face. "Sure. I'm in the mood for some ice cream.. if that's okay with you Ibuki.."

"Oh, it's fine by Ibuki!!" She said happily as she pulled into the Friendly's parking lot. "Ibuki thinks she will get the Monster Mash ice cream- it was always her favorite as a young’n, gyahahaha!" The five year-old let out a very loud stream of laughter at Ibuki's normal sense of so-called 'humor'. "Now that I think of it.. I've only been here once when Saionji dragged me here." she exclaimed.

"Really?! Then we need to get in there FAST. We cannot let another second go buy that your taste buds are not covered in the taste of cold, delicious icecream!" Ibuki yelled, doing a pose at the end like an anime character might. The redhead quickly flailed her arms for a second "IBUKI PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL BEFORE YOU GET AN EXECUTION FOR KILLING ME!!" she screamed, dropping her camera on the floor as she screamed. "AGH!! Sorry, Zumi. Ibuki got a little carried away there." she blushed. "But, hey, we're finally here!" She exclaimed excitedly, unbuckling her seatbelt before turning to see if Koizumi needed help with hers.

The redhead held put a hand as if to say "I'm fine, I'm fine." as she unbuckled herself and hopped to the ground in a search for her camera. "Did my camera fall somewhere?"Koizumi asked, raising a small red eyebrow "Oh, that's right!! You dropped your camera while i took my hands off the wheel to do my impressive anime speech," The rocker said. "We should look for it!!" She said, "before we go in!! it might get stolen by spooky scary skeletons!" She said, making a face. 

Koizumi laughed, hard enough for someone to actually hear for once. "Maybe it's under the seat or something.." she joked as she bent over and stuck her hand under the seat and feeling around for it. Within a couple of seconds, she pulled it out with a proud smile. "I found it~", not noticing how childish she sounded. "Good for you!!" Ibuki clapped. "Now you can finally take more rainbow filtered pictures!!" She said, grinning. "C'mon, let's go   
inside!" She beamed.

 

"Just kawaii.." the child mocked back sarcastically. "I'm guessing whoever is working today will think a new student huh?" Koizumi questioned. Ibuki skipped happily up to the doors that read "Friendly's" in white cursive letters. When she got there, she stopped and waited for the 5 year old to catch up. It WAS probably harder for her to catch up, now that she had smaller legs, Ibuki thought.

Koizumi waddled towards Ibuki, which was extremely hard for her short and chubby legs to keep up. "Slow down!" she whined as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand once she had finally caught up to her. "It must be hard for you to walk on those new legs, huh?" Ibuki giggled, feeling Koizumi's hand close around hers. Without another word, they stepped into the building. Koizumi nodded, only a muffled "Mm-Hmm.." escaping her mouth. She forgot how big certain things were at her new height, or how small she was only able to   
grab two of Ibuki's fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha Ha what the heckie and I doing am I going to do?/)(^~^)(\ I (main writer and editor) Will be gone from August 9th-16th for YEA camp. If we meet please talk to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, First of all I really hope you enjoyed the story! Chapter 2 will be uploaded quickly!
> 
> You may noticed this story panders a bit towards the fandom and its jokes (ex: Maizano being a weeaboo taken from Dangan Ronpa the Abridged Thing).  
>  If you like it, tell us! If it makes you feel despair, tell us!
> 
> Another thing you may have noticed is that Ibuki makes a nod towards Koizumi using rainbow filters and Koizumi calling Ibuki a weeaboo, this will be explained in an upcoming fic.


End file.
